Pretty Odd
by Nakimochiku
Summary: it was pretty odd that he was in love with him. lemon, Hichi x Ichi, AU, oneshot, request from AliceKing


Pretty Odd.

The need to fall in love is something every human feels. He scoffed on that need, spit on it, cursed it. But that didn't stop him from feeling it. There's always a mistake made in such matters. One always makes the mistake of being head over heals for one person or another. And when they've found out that the person they were so very attached wasn't 'the one', wasn't as perfect as they'd first appeared, their hearts broke.

It made him laugh at human stupidity. Why didn't everyone know what he knew?

But, now, he was oddly in love. He knew quite well that Ichigo wasn't even close to perfect. He couldn't even view the whore through rose tinted glasses, because he knew. After all, that was probably what he loved about him.

Everyone else in that fetish club had dead eyes, had seen too many things, felt too much pain, been to hell and back. But Ichigo's eyes were very much alive, on fire, daring someone to put him down, to try and break him.

It was the sexiest thing.

He'd fallen in love with a boy who refused to die even when it was the only thing left for him. Not that he minded too much, because it was better than falling in love with any of the other whores.

Ichigo was popular. He wasn't the only one who found those burning amber eyes tempting. And he hated that he couldn't have Ichigo , he couldn't own him. It was irritating. He wanted, almost, to take him away from this place, but that was stupid. The stripper had his own reasons for being here in this dingy hell.

Again, tonight Ichigo was in another of his ridiculously sexy outfits. Clunky knee-high boots, garters, an amazingly short but poofy skirt, and a nice skin showing shirt. Ichigo had blood splatters all over him, and a pink eye patch.

He licked his lips as he watched Ichigo work his pole with a serious expression, slowly sliding his body along the cool metal. What he wouldn't give to be that pole. His desires mounted. He wanted Ichigo. He would have him. He let Ichigo make his way towards him. He loved the way the sexy boy walked, his hips swaying in an enticing way.

"I saw you staring at me." Ichigo grunted. He grinned. The stripper only rolled his eyes, turned around and walked forward a few steps before glancing back over his shoulder. "You coming or not?" he followed Ichigo along the familiar path into the back, up rickety stairs to Ichigo's room.

He knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one who'd been up here. He wasn't the only one that Ichigo allowed to fuck him. Even though the whore was choosy, he still needed to make money. As soon as Ichigo closed the door behind them, he attacked pretty pink lips. Ichigo moaned softly.

He was quite aware that he wasn't the only person Ichigo moaned for. But he liked to think that he was the only one Ichigo actually enjoyed it with. His moans were real, not just faked noises that he was paid to make. And that cute blush he got when he let his hands roam along Ichigo's ass, that had to be real.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around his neck as he subconsciously grinded them together, wanting more friction, to be closer. They parted, and he smirked, gazing into those dazed amber eyes. "You look good right now." Ichigo scoffed, pulling them back together for another kiss.

He liked to think that when some random man (who would of course be handsome, lean and relatively rich, because Ichigo never went for anything but the best) fucked Ichigo, he thought of something else, he thought of actual pleasure, he thought of him. He was obsessing, of course. But this is what he got for falling in love with such a beautiful whore.

He let Ichigo's skilled tongue slide into his mouth. Their mouths moved together, and they didn't want to separate, instead trying to breathe through their noses. Ichigo let out a tiny moan, and withdrew, licking his wet lips. Perhaps he was savoring the taste?

He pulled the eye patch off from around Ichigo's ear. Before he could do anything else, Ichigo smirked, rubbing their pelvises together, both letting out a small gasp. "Excited already?" He asked teasingly, trying to gain the upper hand. But right now a part of him wanted Ichigo to have control.

Ichigo shrugged, threading his fingers through frosty locks. "You always manage to do that to me." was he admitting the he liked fucking with him? He allowed Ichigo to push him onto the bed, watching as the stripper did what he did best. He watched as hips swayed to the beat downstairs, working off his blood soaked shirt, his tiny white skirt, his lacy red thong. Until the only thing he had on were his boots and the garters. He licked his lips.

He wasn't quite sure if Ichigo was a tempting devil or an evil angel. But he could leave that riddle for later, because right now the man he loved (it was so odd to say that, yet tasted nice rolled on his tongue and wrapped around his brain) was before him, naked, begging to be fucked. How could he possibly say no?

Ichigo crawled up his body with all the seductiveness of a lioness in heat. He stopped at his pants, smirking at him. He grinned right back, daring Ichigo to do whatever it was that he was thinking. He unzipped his pants, dragging them down smooth pale thighs, yanking them off. He resumed crawling, and sat comfortably in a very suggestive way, his legs spread. He could see all of Ichigo's creamy delicious skin, his waiting cock.

He moved his hand to touch, Ichigo held him by the wrist. He smirked as he rocked his hips, making him moan. He reached up to pull Ichigo down for another kiss, but the whore grabbed that hand too. "Kiss me." he growled. Ichigo obeyed, leaning down and pressing their lips together. He could easily throw Ichigo off, but this was fun. He watched as the hooker reached over to the wobbly bedside table, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Why do you have those?"

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm a fetish stripper, I have to have these." Deftly, he chained him to the bed. He watched in mild amusement as his client struggled. Ichigo continued rocking his hips, both of them moaning quietly.

"I-Ichi..." he grunted, thrusting his hips in time with Ichigo's body. He watched the whore's face contort, his face reddening in that cute way. To him, everything about Ichigo was cute. "Ichi..."

Ichigo licked his lips in mild concentration, prying open his eyes, delicious lust rolling off him in waves. "Yeah..." he mumbled. He pulled off black boxers, and gazed at him through glazed eyes. Slowly, he lowered himself on his cock, groaning as he slid further down, trembling as it went deeper and deeper. "Fuck!" he let out hoarsely, biting his lip as tears stung his eyes. "You're too big."

He let out a breathless chuckle, thrusting up to get deeper into that tight warm heat. He groaned as Ichigo let out a pained cry. His cock was slicked with blood and precum. He urged the tight entrance opened, barely giving Ichigo a moment before he tried to go as fast as he could, tied up the way he was. Ichigo let out another yell, his head thrown back as his entrance tightened. He brought himself up, before slamming back down.

He looked beautiful.

He groaned and grunted softly as Ichigo's cries filled his ears. He watched as Ichigo reached down, gripping his erection, pumping in time as he slammed himself down on his cock over and over, screaming as it hit his prostate. "Shit, Shiro I'm... I'm.." he choked, coming hard, he muscles tightening. But that wasn't enough.

Ichigo climbed off of him. "S-sorry," he grunted, blushing. "I came before you..."

"Then make up for it." he ordered with a malicious grin, his cock throbbing painfully. Ichigo willingly took it into his hand, pumping slowly. He licked away the precum leaking from the top, teasing the slit with his tongue. "Fuck... suck it already." he heard Ichigo snort before taking the head into his warm wet mouth. With one hand, he held down pale hips skillfully, the other hand making up for what his mouth couldn't take.

He moaned loudly as he felt Ichigo lick along the underside. The whore hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head, sucking and deep throating. He swallowed a lump as he saw _his _precum dribble down Ichigo's chin.

He whined quietly as Ichigo let his cock slip out of his mouth. "You made me hard again..." he rubbed their erections together. They rutted, their bodies meshing and sweat mixing, as Ichigo kissed him. He came with a soft cry, shaking in the after glows of orgasm. He watched as Ichigo stroked himself to completion, shivering as he watched the whore come again.

He liked to think that Ichigo actually liked fucking with him, actually enjoyed laying in bed with him, might actually love him back.

Which was pretty odd in itself that he loved the whore in the first place.

OWARI

_I think it got boring... oh well. In celebration of my 200 mark that is fast approaching. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it Alice, my darling._


End file.
